


Get the balance right

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Rain, Unresolved Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson entra nella roulotte, sbatte la porta, appoggia la schiena alla parete e fa un respiro profondo stringendosi le tempie tra le mani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the balance right

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _pioggia_ @ [COW-T #2](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/29449.html). (#cityangels ftw!) Thanks ad Harl per la betata ♥
> 
> Titolo @ Depeche Mode.

Coulson entra nella roulotte, sbatte la porta, appoggia la schiena alla parete e fa un respiro profondo stringendosi le tempie tra le mani. C’è acqua nelle sue scarpe e acqua nelle sue tasche e acqua persino nel collo della sua giacca, raccolta in una piccola pozza che sente scivolargli lentamente lungo la schiena, e l’unico pensiero tra lui e un proiettile in fronte a qualcuno è che finalmente, nella _sua_ roulotte, nella _sua_ stanza, può prendersi dieci minuti per sé. Dieci minuti di pace e calma assoluta.   
  
Dal letto, Barton gli tira un asciugamano. «Sembra un pulcino bagnato. Signore.»   
  
Coulson lo prende al volo e non tradisce un’ombra di sorpresa. La parte più importante del suo lavoro è dare sempre l’impressione di sapere cosa stia succedendo, ed è diventato un maestro nell’arte del simulare l’onniscienza; restare impassibili non è facile ma si è allenato, per anni, e ormai non è più nemmeno _in grado_ di piegare i muscoli in un’espressione sorpresa.   
  
Inoltre, lo stava aspettando.   
  
«Grazie, Barton,» replica in tono piatto, apre l’asciugamano e ci scompare sotto, dedicando solo la più breve delle occhiate all’agente sdraiato sul suo letto a stella marina, braccia perpendicolari al corpo e piedi che penzolano oltre l’orlo del materasso. Spera vivamente per lui che si sia asciugato prima di rotolarsi sulle sue coperte, poi lo invidia, poi maledice la missione e la pioggia, poi si sente semplicemente stremato. Ci aveva messo così tanto a calmare i tecnici dalla loro crisi isterica di confusione e _questo non è scientificamente possibile_ che si era praticamente asciugato, poi l’avevano chiamato per annotare i danni alla struttura e ricontrollare il perimetro insieme ad una pattuglia e naturalmente non c’era stato tempo di prendere un ombrello. Adesso tutto quello che vorrebbe avere è soltanto un phon, per favore, o almeno cinque minuti per morire un pochino in santa pace.   
  
Se questa missione è un test di Fury per vedere se è in grado di occuparsi dell’Iniziativa… non sa nemmeno se sia meglio passarlo o essere bocciato con disonore.   
  
Fa un altro respiro profondo e dopo un’ultima sfregata decisa esce dall’asciugamano, in uno stato se possibile ancor meno autoritario di quello in cui era entrato. «Sei adorabile,» chioccia Clint, ora sdraiato su un fianco con una guancia appoggiata su una mano per guardarlo meglio. «Con tutti i capelli in giro.»   
  
Se i commenti di Clint non ruotano attorno a quanto stia bene con i pantaloni bagnati tutti attillati sul fondoschiena, vuol dire che deve avere un’aria davvero pietosa.   
  
Cade poi un accogliente silenzio in cui ci sono solo lui che si muove per i tre metri per due di stanza in cerca di abiti asciutti, Clint che lo fissa e il rumore della pioggia, feroce e implacabile anche ora che il peggio – qualsiasi cosa _fosse_ , quel peggio – è passato. Coulson scivola fuori dai vestiti bagnati, si butta un altro asciugamano in spalla, butta il completo rovinato tra i vestiti da lavare e ne materializza un altro, identico, stirato e immacolato. Asciugarsi e rivestirsi è un lavoro meticoloso e meccanico, rilassante, come entrare nell’armatura prima di un combattimento, e Clint non gli ha staccato gli occhi di dosso per un secondo ma è da tanti anni che lo sguardo di Barton in mezzo alle spalle non gli fa più rizzare i capelli, quindi nemmeno quello riesce ad infrangere la sua calma.   
  
Quando è vestito e in ordine e non si sente più come un cucciolo bagnato si decide a prestare attenzione a Barton – a _palesare_ la sua attenzione a Barton, è sempre attento, sempre concentrato, la bravura sta proprio nel non farlo notare –, fermandosi ai piedi del letto per guardarlo dall’alto senza dire nulla, con un’espressione educatamente curiosa in viso e le mani giunte dietro la schiena.   
  
Clint gli lancia una lunga occhiata eloquente e si ributta disteso, allarga le gambe, scoppia a ridere quando Coulson alza un sopracciglio e non dà il minimo segno di volersi unire alla festa. Il loro è un equilibrio di cenni invisibili e gesti plateali, battute inappropriate e smorfie controllate, e Coulson non ha intenzione di romperlo oggi, non qui, non ora.   
  
«A quanto pare non mi hai trascinato in New Mexico per il clima,» dice, con un mezzo sorriso, e come in attesa del segnale prestabilito un tuono assordante rimbomba per tutta la base, _per tutto il New Mexico_ , facendo tremare il pavimento e tintinnare i vetri. Il sorriso di Clint si allarga e si mette più comodo, incastrandosi le mani sotto la nuca. «Stavate davvero aspettando il dio del tuono?»   
  
«L’obiettivo della missione è riservato,» dice Coulson, che in realtà significa _dovresti smetterla di ficcanasare in file top secret con la mia password_. Clint manifesta tutto il suo stupore con uno sbuffo divertito, e Coulson riflette che dev’esserci davvero poco di veramente incredibile dopo aver visto Natasha Romanoff scolarsi una bottiglia di vodka della madre patria e poi infiltrare una base del KGB (o come si facesse chiamare all’epoca) a bordo di un elicottero rubato.   
  
Aver forse trovato _il martello di Thor_ non rientra nemmeno della top ten, di cose incredibili.   
  
«C’era dell’altro, agente Barton?» chiede, condiscendente, sapendo benissimo che quel tono non serve ad altro che divertire ancora di più Clint e farlo peggiorare. Un equilibrio, d’altronde, è divertente solo se puoi spingere di tanto in tanto e vedere come – se – si ristabilirà.   
  
«Il mio letto è grande e vuoto senza di te,» si ricompone Clint, premendosi una mano sul cuore, fa un sospiro desolato, «siamo solo io, le tue mutandine di pizzo, e sette agenti che russano nelle loro cuccette.»   
  
Coulson si allontana verso l’uscita _non_ alzando vistosamente gli occhi al cielo, si infila un impermeabile nero, apre la porta. «Fuori di qui, Barton,» dice, a voce alta, tira su il cappuccio e si inoltra nella tempesta senza aspettare una risposta, quasi che si fidasse davvero. Ovviamente Barton non muoverà un muscolo e quando Coulson rientrerà, alle prime luci dell’alba, lo troverà nella stessa esatta posizione in cui l’ha lasciato, fondamentalmente perché è un bambino di sei anni che si diverte a sfruttare l’addestramento da cecchino nelle maniere più insulse. Sarebbe costretto a buttarlo giù dal letto con la forza, che è proprio la reazione che Clint vorrebbe ottenere, quindi più probabilmente non farà nulla del genere; si siederà direttamente alla sua scrivania, senza togliersi la giacca o le scarpe, allentandosi giusto un pochino il nodo della cravatta, e compilerà rapporti fino a che non sarà ora per entrambi di iniziare la nuova giornata e nessuno dei due avrà chiuso occhio per tutta la notte e andranno avanti a tazze di caffè e commenti divertiti via radio.   
  
Oppure sarà troppo stanco e infreddolito per giocare e lo caccerà davvero a calci dalla roulotte. O forse non lo caccerà affatto.   
  
Si stringe l’impermeabile addosso e sorride al cielo gonfio. La pioggia l’ha sempre messo di buon umore.


End file.
